A head-mounted display device, which is also called as a video glass, a glass-style displayer or a portable player, can play multimedia files including 3D videos, and use a near-eye display technique to enable an immersion theatre effect, thereby achieving a portable home theatre.
However, each individual person has different visions, and thus cannot have an optimal experience when using the head-mounted display device due to some problems such as myopia, hypermetropia or presbyopia and so on. It is hard for the user to determine whether the head-mounted display device has been adjusted to an optimal display status suitable for himself in the prior art.
It is needed to provide a head-mounted display device that overcomes such technical problems and improves a display adjustment operability.